Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki:Chat/Logs/2 October 2014
04:01 bnga8sofncudos 04:01 Hi 04:02 Mattycn? 04:02 Cmon 04:10 MATTYCN 04:10 COOLIA 04:10 @MATTYCN 04:11 CMON 04:11 get pinged already 04:01 bnga8sofncudos 04:01 Hi 04:02 Mattycn? 04:02 Cmon 04:10 MATTYCN 04:10 COOLIA 04:10 @MATTYCN 04:11 CMON 04:11 get pinged already 04:01 bnga8sofncudos 04:01 Hi 04:02 Mattycn? 04:02 Cmon 04:10 MATTYCN 04:10 COOLIA 04:10 @MATTYCN 04:11 CMON 04:11 get pinged already 04:01 bnga8sofncudos 04:01 Hi 04:02 Mattycn? 04:02 Cmon 04:10 MATTYCN 04:10 COOLIA 04:10 @MATTYCN 04:11 CMON 04:11 get pinged already 04:39 -_- 04:39 WTF? 04:39 I kicked him!? 04:39 did i get hacked? 04:41 ohai 04:41 grei y u no show up last night 04:41 i had german homework 04:41 you could've gotten a paid job as a german homework helper 04:42 also my bootiful video 04:42 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xIoP4_0mD00 04:42 it's an advert for the booni wiki 04:43 i somehow managed to make it extremely addictive 04:43 as in 04:43 when i showed it to rl friends 04:43 they like 04:43 ended up playing it 100 times 04:44 german homework 04:44 are you trying to learn german? 04:44 not trying to learn german 04:44 learning german 04:44 get yo facts straight 04:44 >:T 04:44 k 04:45 well 04:45 in the uk, the foreign language subjects are french, spanish, german and latin 04:45 Bist du genug gelehrt? 04:45 ^ can you understand this? 04:45 you are something 04:45 are you 04:45 something 04:45 a question in 2nd person idk 04:45 it means "Did you learn enough?" 04:46 oh k 04:46 lol i'm only 5 weeks into it 04:46 i'm not going to know 1 million things 04:46 but 04:46 wait a min 04:46 LET'S SPEEK GERMANZZ 04:46 kay 04:46 guten tag 04:46 cuz it's afternoon where i am 04:46 hallo wie gehts 04:47 gut danke 04:47 und du 04:47 gut 04:47 (did i say it right ermahgerdz) 04:47 yes 04:47 yay 04:47 you said it extremely right :O 04:47 i mean 04:47 YA 04:47 and there´s the error xD 04:47 JA not Y 04:47 *YA 04:47 k 04:47 JA 04:48 and there's that weird B 04:48 that´s actually ß 04:48 ya ik just too lazy to type the proper thing 04:48 plus, it´s basically "ss" 04:48 just in 1 letter 04:49 anyways 04:49 gonna post it again cuz i can 04:49 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xIoP4_0mD00 04:49 not gonna stop till you decide to join booni wiki owljgergkegr 04:49 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xIoP4_0mD00 04:49 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xIoP4_0mD00 04:49 i already joined it 04:49 but 04:49 idk wat to add 04:49 oh k 04:49 you can make devil jalapeno into a character 04:49 or maybe make fruddi's page if you are dedicated enough 04:50 save mik chismt for me tho 04:50 i've got him planned out 04:50 do wat you want with fruddi 04:50 fruddi = freddy from five night's at freddy's 04:51 ik 04:51 but 04:51 not nao 04:51 mkay 04:51 btw 04:51 i created 04:51 yet another game 04:51 aisofnwe cvöp4badfuasoifhdns 04:52 am i starting to be liek orb 04:52 asnmvioservgn fiosökjlcabc öevfin as 04:52 Hi 04:53 Hai im chaki wana plei 04:53 Mkay 04:54 . 04:54 for the sake of probably everyone 04:54 i will join :T 04:54 ? 04:55 wait 04:55 nvm 04:55 misunderstood it for a second there 04:58 wait woop? 04:53 Hai im chaki wana plei 04:53 Mkay 04:54 . 04:54 for the sake of probably everyone 04:54 i will join :T 04:54 ? 04:55 wait 04:55 nvm 04:55 misunderstood it for a second there 04:58 wait woop? 05:06 wat 04:54 i will join :T 04:54 ? 04:55 wait 04:55 nvm 04:55 misunderstood it for a second there 04:58 wait woop? 05:06 wat 05:14 hey grei 05:14 toilet 05:14 rumnccdcccc 05:14 when you do get round to making a page on booni wiki 05:14 yes? 05:14 make sure you read the highlighted forum thread first 05:14 it's important 05:14 k 05:06 wat 05:14 hey grei 05:14 toilet 05:14 rumnccdcccc 05:14 when you do get round to making a page on booni wiki 05:14 yes? 05:14 make sure you read the highlighted forum thread first 05:14 it's important 05:14 k 05:25 Hi 05:14 hey grei 05:14 toilet 05:14 rumnccdcccc 05:14 when you do get round to making a page on booni wiki 05:14 yes? 05:14 make sure you read the highlighted forum thread first 05:14 it's important 05:14 k 05:25 Hi 05:37 hai 05:14 hey grei 05:14 toilet 05:14 rumnccdcccc 05:14 when you do get round to making a page on booni wiki 05:14 yes? 05:14 make sure you read the highlighted forum thread first 05:14 it's important 05:14 k 05:25 Hi 05:37 hai 06:03 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xIoP4_0mD00 06:03 just made the best comment reply ever 06:03 random guy: you have serious mental problems 06:03 my reply: ikr 06:04 lol i'm liking his comment 06:04 LEL 06:04 as everyone in the world says 06:05 it's funny cuz it's true 06:05 :O 06:05 yes lol i just liked his comment 06:05 dat vid tho 06:05 is really 06:05 smiancweohfö 3n4iwefvckabjx .asihdb3q2j 06:05 ya 06:05 almost swore right hter 06:05 *there 06:06 dat vid 06:06 is like nicotine 06:06 as a youtube video 06:06 that's what it is 06:06 sorry just had to say that sooner or later 06:07 btw 06:07 i has the ultimate challenge 06:07 do u has 32 bit or 64 bit computer? 06:08 ehm 06:08 64 i think 06:08 are you gonna ask me to delete system64 06:08 anyways 06:08 here's evidence that my wiki is important 06:08 http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Booni 06:09 lul 06:09 system64 does not even exist :T 06:09 also 06:09 oh lol i know who left that comment on my video now 06:09 my challenge is: 06:09 delete system64 without bricking your computer 06:09 it was electricmario 06:09 *system32 06:09 wait how do you know 06:09 ish u mentahl 06:10 User blog:Uglyfish63/HEY GUYS THIS WIKI THO 06:12 the comment mario left 06:12 just completely gives it away lewl 06:13 wait 06:13 so you actually are mental? 06:13 well no lol 06:14 my doctor has never been concerned about my mental stability 06:14 so probably not 06:14 and then suddently 06:14 doctor: CONGRATULATIONS YOU ARE MENTAL :D DDD 06:14 and then suddenly grei farted 06:14 OH GROSS GREI 06:14 WHAT DID YOU EVEN EAT TODAY 06:14 i eat chilli beans today 06:15 luckily i´m not a zombie 06:15 so i´m unaffected 06:15 A BURRITO WITH DOUBLE THE AMOUNT OF CHILI BEANS OR SOMETHING? 06:15 SHEESH 06:15 *throws a chilli bean into your mouth* 06:15 :T 06:15 WHERE'S THE DEODERANT 06:15 *SPITS OUT* 06:15 DON'T YOU TRY TO GIVE ME YOUR STUNKY FUNK 06:15 *throws a chilli bean down your throat* 06:15 *SPRAYS DEODERANT* 06:15 :T 06:15 OH GAWD IT AIN'T WORKING 06:16 ha 06:16 *CHILI BEAN TEARS THROUGH MY SKIN AND LAUNCHES OUT OF MY THROAT* 06:16 now you ish either choking on chilli bean 06:16 or that 06:16 yes very 06:16 AW GAWD DAT HURTS SO MUCH 06:16 ya 06:16 3 06:16 2 06:16 1 06:16 FOR POOPOO SAKE GREI 06:16 *you fart massive stinkwaves* 06:16 FIRST YOU FART REALLY STUNKY STUFF 06:16 THEN YOU TEAR A HOLE IN MY THROAT 06:16 YOU GO TO PRISON NOW 06:16 *STINKWAVES NEVER EXISTED* 06:17 *grei is in prison for life* 06:17 anyway going to play toontown rewritten now lewl 06:17 Me: but farting is not allowed to be arrested 06:17 *i suddently go out* 06:17 i'm making good progress 06:17 BUT YOU STILL DID THE THROAT THING 06:17 well 06:17 waiting 1 million years for another response on my youtube video lol 06:17 it´s your fault if you don´t care about your body :T 06:18 lol when did i say i don't care about my body 06:18 you pretty much forcefully ripped the hole there 06:18 you were just like 06:18 lol hey here's a bean 06:18 *shoves down throat* 06:18 now it's gonna launch out of your throat lol 06:18 okay enough roleplaying 06:19 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xIoP4_0mD00 06:19 quick grei 06:19 like my comment on this video so it looks like i'm winning 06:18 lol when did i say i don't care about my body 06:18 you pretty much forcefully ripped the hole there 06:18 you were just like 06:18 lol hey here's a bean 06:18 *shoves down throat* 06:18 now it's gonna launch out of your throat lol 06:18 okay enough roleplaying 06:19 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xIoP4_0mD00 06:19 quick grei 06:19 like my comment on this video so it looks like i'm winning 06:38 hi 06:38 hi 06:39 let's all just booni 06:40 *grei gets booni-ified* 06:40 grei: hello i grenni 06:40 *partylover gets booni-ified* 06:40 partylover: hello i potty 06:40 me: and i booni 06:40 wait 06:40 all: WE'RE TEAM GRENNIPOTTYBOONI 06:40 WAIT 06:40 if i am boonified 06:40 then 06:40 im 06:40 Devil Jalapeno 06:40 hi 06:41 ohk 06:41 mattycn 06:41 admire the beauty of this video 06:41 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xIoP4_0mD00 06:47 omg telemarketer invasion on toontown 06:47 me gotz 2 bldg 06:40 then 06:40 im 06:40 Devil Jalapeno 06:40 hi 06:41 ohk 06:41 mattycn 06:41 admire the beauty of this video 06:41 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xIoP4_0mD00 06:47 omg telemarketer invasion on toontown 06:47 me gotz 2 bldg 06:40 then 06:40 im 06:40 Devil Jalapeno 06:40 hi 06:41 ohk 06:41 mattycn 06:41 admire the beauty of this video 06:41 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xIoP4_0mD00 06:47 omg telemarketer invasion on toontown 06:47 me gotz 2 bldg 06:40 im 06:40 Devil Jalapeno 06:40 hi 06:41 ohk 06:41 mattycn 06:41 admire the beauty of this video 06:41 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xIoP4_0mD00 06:47 omg telemarketer invasion on toontown 06:47 me gotz 2 bldg 07:31 MATTY IS THE DEVIL 07:44 hai 07:44 allo 07:44 i finally found out what chomper does in PvZGW 07:45 lol rly 07:45 ya 07:45 If you bite zombie from front, zombie only takes 25 damage 07:45 however 07:45 if not boss and eaten from behind, insta-kill 07:46 i once eaten zombie from behind 07:46 it said 2999 damage 07:47 i dunt hav moneyz to buyz pvzgw 07:48 in germany, it costed 30 euro from online, and 15 euro from local store lul 07:48 Hi 07:48 i obviously bought from local store 07:45 ya 07:45 If you bite zombie from front, zombie only takes 25 damage 07:45 however 07:45 if not boss and eaten from behind, insta-kill 07:46 i once eaten zombie from behind 07:46 it said 2999 damage 07:47 i dunt hav moneyz to buyz pvzgw 07:48 in germany, it costed 30 euro from online, and 15 euro from local store lul 07:48 Hi 07:48 i obviously bought from local store 07:52 # 07:53 PvZGM v1.6.12 07:53 #level6 07:55 level 6 better have new plant 07:56 or i will put you on my circlesaw and use you to cut wood 07:56 lel 07:56 lol nice 07:56 0 07:56 btw 07:57 there finally is somebody who is tryingto join the germans 07:57 Warsaw = War Saw 07:57 Netherlands = Nether Lands (mc reference) 07:57 :o 07:57 wut do you mean 07:57 Feshe is learning german 07:57 oh 07:57 ik 07:57 lel 07:57 he told about homework 07:57 almost tricked cha didnt i? (troll) 07:57 ? 07:57 meh 07:57 anyways 07:57 i has new PvZ2C update 07:58 dandelWTFions 07:58 lel 07:58 dandelions 07:58 It´s dandelwtfions because they do something completely unfitting to a cute littehl plant liek dat 2014 10 02